Squall
by theworldofein
Summary: Quinn and Puck stumbles upon each other after 10 or 20 years after high school. Inspired by the song For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley and add a little dash of rain, nostalgia and a little bit of angst. Gaaaah, can't get angst out of my system.


Title: Squall (For All The Things That Are Left Unsaid)

Paring: Quick

A/N: This is somewhat AU. You like AU? Inspired by the song For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley. Do hear that song when you have the time or even better, listen to it while reading this...hahaha! First ever one shot. Read and enjoy (I hope) and don't forget to show some love by commenting. Comments make me a happy writer. Ok, I'm gonna stop babbling now. Off with the story.

lines means change in pov

words in bold and italics means flashbacks

* * *

_You shouldn't have run into the rain like that.  
_

_What are you Quinn, a five-year-old girl?  
_

_And taking shelter from a tree? Seriously, is this the best option you've got?  
_

_Like I even had an option._

_Like I even wanted my newly bought heels to be soaked in filthy rainwater._

_Like I even preferred my white eyelet sundress to dye it into mud._

_Like I even loved being stuck in this dumb tree who wouldn't even do its' job of sheltering me from the rain.  
_

_Well, at least I still have my wet cardigan to cover me and keep me warm.  
_

_Well, who the hell am I fooling?  
_

_Curse the rain.  
_

_Screw the weather forecast. Whatever happened to "a sunny afternoon"?  
_

_Well, it was sunny a few hours ago.  
_

_Just when you thought you'd be a little nicer to Mother Nature by going pro-green today and walk instead of taking the car, she sweetly pays you back with an unexpected pour of rain.  
_

_Why thank you, I'm deeply touched with your tears of joy.  
_

She runs her hands through her matted hair. Her back resting on the tree bark as she rubs her hands together and breathes much needed warmth on them.

_Stupid rain, when will you freaking stop?  
_

Quinn has always hated the rain, ever since –

"Weather's a bitch." A deep voice stated.

She lifts up her head and stares from the corner of her eye.

He looks back at her with slightly widened eyes "It was awfully sunny a while ago, who would have thought – "

She smiles back at the newcomer and his shoulders relax.

There was a long silence as they stood there side by side.

_Well, at least you're not soaked. _

And as if hearing her, a black leather jacket was draped around her shoulders.

"You were trembling." He explained, then looked away.

She smiled again and gazed at him. Dark distressed pants, a white pinstriped polo shirt, a stubbly chin and a shaved head.

He looked _strangely _familiar.

"Excuse me, have we met before?"

* * *

_It's funny that you don't remember.  
_

_Maybe this is what I get in return for all of the girls I've slept with in high school.  
_

_Some say that people tend to remember more of the bad memories than the good ones._

_Am I such a bad memory to you that you'd prefer to permanently erase out of your mind?  
_

_And to think that we once shared a rainy afternoon under the tree too before…  
-_

**"_So, what is it that you want to talk about?" She faced him._**

**_He held his tongue and looked intently at her._**

**_She raises an eyebrow, impatient for an answer._**

**"_Well, I just thou – " Rain suddenly pours._**

**_They ran towards the nearby tree, skipping puddles as they went. She unconsciously reached out for his hand as she tries to balance herself on the slippery field while his lips form into a smile. They reach the oak tree, equally drenched. They lightly chuckle at their squeaking shoes. He stares at her as she wipes her face and runs her hands through her hair, and then rests them across her arms._**

**_He has proven another fact today._**

**_Quinn looked beautiful under the rain._**

…_which you don't remember.  
_

"_Have we met before?"  
_

_Well, at least it's a start.  
_

"Do I look familiar to you?" I answered.

* * *

_I'd like to say yes.  
_

_But I'm not sure.  
_

_After all, there are billions of people in this planet, and saying that you do look familiar would be such a cliché.  
_

_But I do somehow believe that we've met.  
_

_I think I've seen you before, I just can't put my finger on it.  
_

_And standing here under this tree with Mr.-not-so-stranger-after-all with your riddles and all isn't helping me either.  
_

_Except for the nostalgic feeling of being under the rain. – Well, aren't rains supposed to make you feel a bit nostalgic? – But standing under a tree, soaking wet, while waiting for the rain to stop is a different – Or is it not so different after all? – Fuck, I'm wearing white! Is my underwear showing? Was that the reason why you gave me your jacket? – Rain, rain, please go away.  
_

She saw his face slightly frown at her.

_You must be waiting for my answer.  
_

"Maybe."

* * *

_I knew you would shrug back. After all, it would be a surprise if you could still remember me? I was such a big mess back then. While you, you were al –  
_

"But, tell me, have we – "

I shook my head. "But you do look familiar."  
-

**"_Shit, I should have brought my umbrella Screw you stupid weatherman, such a big fat freaking liar!" She complains to herself._**

**_He silently laughs, amused at hearing and Innocent, Goody-two-shoes Fabray, that blonde girl in his English class, who'd look hot if only she wasn't the president of the fucking Celibacy Shit Club. And she prays. Not that Puck has anything against God. He's Jewish for Christ's sake. But saying grace before meals in the cafeteria? She was just plain…good. Absolutely off limits._**

**_But what she does next surprises him._**

**_A somewhat devilish smile slowly taints upon her face, almost like watching a kid smile mischievously. She looks up to the skies and throws her bag aside and runs, yes, she runs, out there in the rainy sidewalk, twirling and turning, and leaping and doing little ballet steps here and there._**

**_His eyes widen and he eventually laughs. He wanted to go nearer, tease her, see her pout and glare as she turns her back to him and storms away – but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. So he walks cautiously, towards her bag (already forgotten on the sidewalk), takes off his jacket, scribbles a little note on a piece of a parking ticket, and scurries away before she could notice he was there._**

**_And when the drizzle finally stops, he bits his lips, a little too smug to see a small flush on her face as she reads the note and wraps the jacket around her tiny frame.  
-_**

_Even from afar, you've always looked familiar.  
_

"Have you always lived here?" She continues asking. He knew she was just being polite.

"Transferred a few years ago after college. Used to live in a small town. You?"

"Same thing," She replied. "Used to live in Ohio."

_And you still can't remember.  
_

_Maybe it was supposed to be this way.  
_

I looked at her – _God, you look beautiful in the rain._ – I threw a lopsided grin.

_You always look beautiful.  
_

_At least that didn't changed._

_

* * *

_

_And you're still a liar.  
_

Quinn gazes at his cocky smile as she slowly remembers everything.  
-

"**_What the hell is your problem?"_**

**_His grip on her wrist is so strong that the tips on his fingers are turning white already as he dragged her outside. He felt her resisting so he pulled her closer and lifted her off the ground._**

**"_Dammit Puckerman, put me down!"_**

**_He finally puts her down, in the middle of the field, out in the rain._**

**_Great. Just great._**

**"_What's the big idea?" She sent him a glare, but he seemed unfazed._**

**_He stared at her, his expression unreadable. _**

**"_Well, I just thought that if I brought you here, I will probably knock some sense in you." _**

**_Then his lips curl into a conceited smile.  
-_**

_Jesus, seriously, this, has got to be a very awful day._

_

* * *

_

_And so it goes awfully quiet now.  
_

_Are you trying to remember me now?_

_Well, I think you should.  
_

_How long has it been? Quite long isn't it? Even I couldn't count the years. What the hell. Why would I count it anyway?  
_

_But seriously, I wanna know, do you think of me? Of all the years that we've been apart, have I ever grazed your mind? Even just once?  
_

_And now, what do you see of me? Am I still the same to you?  
_

_Why are you so quiet now?_

_Slowly remembering me already?  
_

_And what's with that hardened gaze? It's like you're boring holes into the pavement.  
_

_Maybe you are thinking of me._

_At least I know my efforts didn't go down the drain.  
_

_Tell me, what's with you and the rain?_

_Seriously, every time there's like a somewhat "pivotal" portion of my life it never fails to happen here in the rain with you.  
_

"I have to go." You finally broke the silence.

She held the jacket in front of me, eyes cast downwards. "Here's your jacket. Thank you."

"Keep it." I managed to say. "It's still raining anyway."

You shook your head, still looking at the ground.

I take my hands out of my pocket, and reached out to your outstretched ones but you flinched at my nearing contact.

"I have to go." Then you turn away, my jacket falling to the ground.

_And it's like déjà vu all over again.  
_

_How many times have I seen myself in this situation? I think I've lost count already.  
_

_Maybe, maybe you were supposed to be that kind of person you'd meet, teach you a thing or two about life and all its bullshit then walk away.  
_

_But this, is getting tiring.  
_

"_Think of me."_

_

* * *

_

Quinn stops in her tracks. It's as if her soaked feet were being pulled by the soft ground. Her heart stops. No, it pounds. Actually, she can't figure it out as of the moment. All she knows is that, this, all this felt like a dream. Or rather, a nightmare wherein she _badly _needs to wake up.

"Think of me." He says to her, a little louder this time. Like an echo that keeps on going louder the more you move away.

"In the rain." He whispered behind her ear.

She closes her eyes when he felt his hands land on her with utmost caution, and slowly clasps her fingers on his.

"Do you," He cups her face and makes her face him. "Think of me when it rains?"

_All the fucking time, you jerk. All the fucking time.  
_

She was slowly sinking now.

And he was smiling.

And deep inside, Quinn knew, she was also smiling along.  
-

**_She runs her hands through her arms, shaking off the coldness of the November rain. She looks up at him, wishing that he would offer his jacket. But Puck was no gentleman. He never was. And saying that would be such a sick joke._**

**"_What the hell are you smiling at?" She questions him, trying to sound all bitter._**

**"_You're not Quinn Fabray when you're under the rain." _**

**_She slightly narrows her eyes and furrows her eyebrows, asking him to continue._**

**"_W-What do you mean?"_**

**"_You looked beautiful under the rain."_**

**_She looks away and avoids his gaze. She knew he was smiling now._**

**_Damn you suave jock._**

**_A jacket lands on her shoulders._**

**"_It's because I don't want the others to notice." He whispers in her ear and slowly moved towards her cheek, then finally, in front of her lips._**

**_She quickly shuts her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come._**

**_She felt his lips pause in front of her own, his breath somewhat tickling her._**

**_She squeezes her eyes more and held her breath._**

**_But instead, his lips land on her forehead._**

**_She opens her eyes, trying to maintain a passive face and he looks at her with a half-smile._**

**_The next thing she knew, he was kissing her._**

**_But it was anything she had imagined it to come from him._**

**_The kiss was gentle and slow as he gently runs his thumb across her neck, securing their position._**

**_This was not the way she had seen him kissing the other girls in their school._**

**_And this has made her more scared than before.  
-_**

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

His nails slowly dig on her waist.

Both were already loosing oxygen, pushing their lungs to it's' limit but neither were pulling away.

The warmth surrounding them was enough.

Whatever it is that they have left right now was just enough.

And when they finally part, Quinn finally decides that rain will always be her favorite weather.

"Fuck you, Puckerman." She says with a smile.

"And I love you too, Fabray." He smiles back.


End file.
